Attraction
by Pyjamas
Summary: K distracts Hiro while he's trying to get his grocery shopping done. [Hiro x K]


**HiroxK is my new favourite pairing ever. I don't own Gravitation.**

ATTRACTION

The two of them are already standing out too much for Hiro's liking, not that there was a lot he could do about it. He's a member of a famous band; of course he's going to attract attention. As if to prove the point, he notices a few girls standing not too far away, pointing and giggling in his direction. After all, it's not every day that people come across stars in their local supermarket. Hiro is quite surprised that they weren't making their way over to ask for autographs, like a few others had already done. He guesses that it's probably because K is walking right next to him, looking exceptionally intimidating with a shiny rifle strapped to his body. But he isn't about to start complaining about it; he only wants a calm, media-free trip to get some necessary groceries. He's got time for his fans after gigs.

And then there's K himself, who is attracting almost as much attention as Hiro is. Not because he's particularly famous or anything; he's only Bad Luck's manager. Although, Hiro had to admit, he'd made a pretty good job of making himself known, even if it was by mowing down the press every time they stumbled across them. But no, that wasn't it, even though the rifle at his side is drawing quite a few uneasy stares. It's mostly because K's a foreigner. Everybody stares at foreigners, especially the blonde, American ones who carry guns around.

Of course, Hiro can't ignore the fact that some of the stares are simply because he and K are a pair of men shopping together. He usually associates supermarkets with mothers, or fathers, with their children or people on their own. Sometimes a small group of people who, while out, found themselves hungry. But he can't remember the last time he'd been at a supermarket and seen two men together on their own without automatically assuming they were gay. Of course, he never really thinks about it any more than he would if he saw a family, but he knows that there are people who are a little bit more bothered by that sort of thing. He just wishes that they weren't all in the same place at the same time as K and himself.

K isn't helping matters by, every few minutes, leaning towards Hiro and saying highly inappropriate things.

Hiro reaches for the top shelf so he can grab some milk. He feels K's hand rest on his back, and he prepares himself for the worst.

"You know," the American declares in an embarrassingly loud voice, his finger idly tracing circles on Hiro's back, "I really could do naughty things to you right now."

The guitarist feels colour rushing to his face once again as he manages to get the milk he wants and puts it in his basket, trying to pretend that the other man isn't there. K's comments have been getting progressively more suggestive, and Hiro clings to the hope that they'll be done shopping and out of the busy supermarket before K can say anything _too_ obscene.

It seems too good to be true when K keeps his mouth shut while the two of them are standing near a group of teenagers. Hiro doesn't waste any time picking up the nearest box of cereal and rushing K into the next aisle. Unfortunately, K spots the old couple nearby before Hiro has a chance to steer him away.

"You're so sexy," K leans forward so that their noses bump together, "Let's go back to my place. We could have sex while we're there."

They can't help but notice the old couple sending them disapproving looks, mumbling to each other and walking away. Hiro sighs and, although blushing again, moves away from the blonde and scans the aisle for the beer he likes.

He eventually finds it, and adds some to his basket. "Sakano would have a heart attack if he could hear you."

K waves his hand dismissively. "He'll never know." He watches Hiro, who stands, looking around with a vague expression. "Are we done grocery shopping yet? The urge to fuck you is getting bigger."

Hiro gives K an exasperated look before heading to the checkout. Obviously the shopping will have to wait. Not that he's complaining, of course.

**Well? How's that for a first try?**


End file.
